Better In Time
by StrangeIsNotACrime
Summary: So it's that time of year again and the youngest member of the unit is having a rough time. Luckily, someone is there to make it all better. Own nothing.


**Hey guys, I'm back again :) I still own nothing, just my laptop and my imagination. Working on a prompt from blueeyedmentalistfan, thank you soooo much :D Anyway, that's enough from me. Sorry if this is a tad OOC. Hope you likes :)**

Grace sighed as she collapsed into her seat, mug of coffee in one hand and a pile of unfinished paperwork in the other. She was glad beyond words that she was the only one in the office. It was stupidly early in the morning but she had work to do and besides, she hadn't been able to sleep anymore. Her eyes drifted unconsciously to the calendar on her desk. 14th February. Just what she didn't need. Of all days, this was probably going to be the worst one for her for a while. She unintentionally let her troubled mind wander back to the previous Valentine's Day. Craig had made it such a special night. Well, it had been special for her. It killed her to know that all the time she had spent with him had all been a huge lie, a sham. Every time he had told her he loved her, every kiss, every hug, every present. Every time he had made love to her. Every time he had called her beautiful, his angel, his Saving Grace. Every date; dinners, picnics, the zoo, a theme park, the outdoor swimming pool in summer, the ice rink in winter. The engagement, the wedding plans. All of it. All lies.

She was so caught up in the nightmare that was her current state of mind that it took her a while to notice the single white rose that lay on her desk, a piece of red ribbon tied in a bow around the stem. She frowned and picked it up, twiddling it around in her hands for a while. Who on earth would put a rose on her desk? Her mind immediately went to Rigsby but she cast the thought away quickly. He was dating Sarah. Even if he had done it, she wasn't really in any place emotionally to engage in a relationship with him again. The sneaking around alone would take it out of her, not to mention her lack of ability to trust anyone.

Cho? No, he wouldn't have done that. He'd be more blunt.

Jane? Hell no. his heart still belonged to his wife and even if someone could become the object of his affections, Grace knew perfectly well that it wouldn't be her. She didn't have Lisbon's petite frame, her emerald green eyes or her raven black hair. In Grace's opinion, her boss was far prettier than her. In her eyes, there was no reason for Jane to pick her over Lisbon.

But if none of the guys had done it.. Then who? Probably a janitor or an officer from downstairs. Whoever it was, she wasn't interested. Men meant heartache. Heartache meant pain. Even at 27 years old, she knew full well of how it felt to be in pain- true, relentless pain that she had been aware of from a very young age.

She considered putting the flower in Lisbon's office to see how she'd respond but she quickly disregarded that idea. She could see that one ending in disaster- or at least, blood and tears. She sighed and headed out to the break room, standing in the doorway and throwing the rose as hard as she could into the open bin. Her accurate-as-always aim didn't let her down; it landed in perfectly. That was the first of the day's problems sorted.

'Something wrong?'

Grace jumped and looked around to find her boss's concerned face just behind her.

'Boss, hey.. No, it's nothing. Just had to get rid of something.'

Lisbon smiled sympathetically. 'Do you want to talk about it? I understand that this must be difficult for you, today being what it is.'

'Difficult?' Grace frowned, feigning ignorance. 'Why would today be difficult? I'm just peachy, same as always.'

'There's no need to be sarcastic.'

'I'm not being sarcastic.'

The shorter woman sighed and headed over to the coffee machine. She knew Grace wouldn't talk if she didn't want to so she tried a different conversation topic.

'Coffee?'

'No, I got one. Thanks though.' Grace smiled slightly and left, going back to her desk. She really didn't want to talk right now. She could have quite easily fallen to pieces there and then but a breakdown meant counselling, counselling meant questions and she had enough questions of her own to try and find answers to without everyone else's. No, she couldn't fall apart. She would just carry on smiling and pretending she was alright, just as she had been doing for the past 6 months. She pushed the fact that she'd been doing it her whole life to the back of her mind. Memory Lane really wasn't a good place to take a stroll down right now.

Back in the kitchen, Lisbon was curious. She couldn't help wondering what it was that Grace had binned. She really had looked upset. Lisbon knew the look on Grace's face pretty well by now, she'd felt it enough on her own face. The mask. Trying to hide the pain and tears behind a smile. Grace's defence mechanisms, so much like her own. It was scary how similar the two women could be at times. She made sure no one was around before taking a quick peek inside the still open bin. Her eyes widened as she noticed the rose, now missing a couple of petals, lying amongst discarded tea bags, food wrappers and Coke cans. Why on earth would Grace throw away a rose? It was clearly a Valentine's Day gift. She thought for a minute, chewing her lip, before heading out to the bullpen. She leaned against the door for a minute, watching over Grace's shoulder as the rookie booted up her computer.

'Boss?' Grace looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable. 'Did you need something?'

'No.'

'Oh. Everything okay?'

Lisbon sighed and perched on Grace's desk. 'I was about to ask you that.'

'Me? Boss, I'm fine. Totally okay. The sun's shining, the sky's blue-'

'Why is there a rose in the bin?'

'I don't know Boss, why is there a rose in the bin?'

'Grace..'

'What? I'm waiting for the punch line.'

'Very funny. Seriously, why would you throw it away?'

Grace shrugged. 'Who says it was me?'

'For God's sakes, pack it in. I know it was you, okay? I can tell. Now tell me or I'll set Jane on you.'

The redhead looked down. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. When she spoke, it was all she could do to stop her voice cracking.

'Because I really don't think I could handle a relationship right now. I can barely handle being alive right now, let alone being with someone. Somewhere along the line, I lost all faith in men, in humanity, even in God. So as far as I'm concerned, I never got it. I can't cope with all this at the moment. If I got involved with someone, there's no telling if or when I'll get hurt. And I know it sounds stupid and childish, but if I get hurt again, I.. I think I might just lose it..'

By the time she had finished, tears had begun to form in her hazel eyes as they met the grey green of her friend's. She blinked them away angrily but one managed to escape, rolling silently down her pale cheek. Before she knew it, more were following it. They poured down her face, leaving tear tracks in her was-flawless make up. Her body began to shake with sobs and she found herself crying harder than she had done in years.

This was it. There she was, in the middle of the CBI, breaking down in front of her boss. Shit.

'You're going to get through this Grace. You will.'

'But when? I can't breathe, Boss. I feel like I can't breathe.'

Lisbon's heart sank as she watched the tears fall from Grace's eyes. She felt a huge pang of sympathy for her youngest agent. Personally, she was surprised that Grace had made it so long without falling apart but it was still a shock to see the usually composed woman in such a state. She was far worse now than she had been after her break up with Rigsby. She reached out and wrapped one arm around her friend, pulling her closer until Grace's head rested in her lap. Lisbon stroked her hair gently with one hand and wiped the tears from her face with the other. She wasn't really prepared to deal with a breakdown right now, especially from another woman, but she could only do her best.

Once Grace had calmed down a little, she sat her up and passed her a tissue silently, helping her wipe streaks of mascara from her face.

'Better?'

Grace smiled weakly and sniffed. 'Yeah, all good. Sorry about that.'

'No worries. You know, if you ever need to talk my office is always open.'

'Really?'

'Well, for you it is. Seriously though, anything you need.'

'Thanks Boss, I mean it.'

'You're welcome. Oh, by the way,' Lisbon stood up and leant over Grace's shoulder. 'That rose? You might want ask Hawson from downstairs about that. He keeps staring at you.'

'Pardon?'

Lisbon grinned. 'Don't worry, I'll set him straight.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Now, you're certain that you won't even consider a pity date? Just to boost his confidence?' Lisbon chuckled at Grace's face. 'Maybe not..'

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews welcome, as are prompts/requests. Love you guyss =]**


End file.
